Sensasionable
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan SENGAJA meminum ramuan hasil eksperimen terbaru Orochimaru...Sakura putus dengan Sasuke karena kesengsem dengan seseorang berambut putih. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Sasuke pun punya seseorang yang ditaksirnya ...


Hai semuaa ..

Ini fic kelima ku ..

Fic collab dengan Nee-chan ku

Enjoy

…

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Jiraiya x Sakura

Genre: Humor / Romance (Maaf kalau feel humornya nggak kerasa)

Rate: T

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

.

SENSASIONABLE

.

.

Naruto berjalan di koridor menuju ruang Hokage. Tampak di tangannya sebuah kertas yang bermotif bunga lavender berwarna orange. Dengan gugup, ia melangkah. Sesekali ia meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya tanpa khawatir jika kertas itu nantinya akan lecet. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap di dalam ruangan Hokage. Ia sangat mengenali suara tersebut. Dimantapkannya langkahnya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, ia melihat tiga orang yang telah ia kenali. Tiga orang yang dikaguminya. Trio Sennin Konoha. Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru. Ia tidak heran akan kedatangan Jiraiya ke ruang Tsunade, _'Paling ia mencari inspirasi untuk kelanjutan Icha-Icha Tactics lagi'_. Yang ia herankan adalah kehadiran Orochimaru disini. Setahu Naruto, Orochimaru sedang melakukan riset untuk membuat sebuah ramuan ~apa lah itu, Naruto tidak tahu. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa pada mereka bertiga. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas melihat ninja satu ini. Lain hal-nya dengan Jiraiya yang membalasnya dengan cengiran juga. Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya menyeringai menampakkan taringnya yang mulai menghitam. Naruto bergidik. Ia terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

"Cepat katakan apa urusanmu kesini, Naruto-baka," kata Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. Naruto menyeringai mendengar gertakan Tsunade. Ia dengan takut-takut menyodorkan kertas di tangannya yang hamper lecek karena keringat di tangannya yang terus-terusan mengucur. Jiraiya merampas kertas itu. Membacanya.

"Hmm, apa kau hanya mengundang Tsunade-chan, Naruto? Kau melupakan kami?" Tanya Jiraiya penuh selidik. Orochimaru menyeringai lagi, taring hitamnyanampak lagi. Naruto bergidik lagi. "Te-tentu saja Ero-sennin kuundang. Ini," Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kertas lain yang lebih licin dan bersih daripada punya Tsunade yang sudah lecek. Kilatan marah muncul di mata Tsunade, empat siku-siku bermunculan di dahinya yang masih kencang. "Mengapa kau memberiku undangan lecek Naruto~," teriak Tsunade.

Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu mundur teratur. Prasangka mereka benar. Tak lama setelah itu, Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai hancur. Sake yang ada di mejanya tumpah membasahi kertas permohonan misi. _'Dasar nenek-nenek emosional' _batin ketiganya serempak. _'Gitu aja kok repot'_ lho batin siapa barusan? Ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di pintu dengan tampang malas. Tsunade yang masih belum reda amarahnya langsung berlari menuju Shikamaru. Tangannya siap untuk menonjok. Tapi dengan gesit, Shikamaru mengelak. Tsunade terbentur ke dinding koridor. Membuat amarahnya tambah memuncak.

"AARGGH, KALIAN BEREMPAAAA~T," Tsunade kembali menerjang. "Tsunade-baachan, nanti keriputnya nambah lho," Tsunade segera berpaling ke arah orang yang melantunkan kalimat itu. Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_ berdiri disamping Jiraiya. " Terima kasih yaa, Naruto-cha~n," kata Tsunade kemudian. "Sekarang kamu bisa pergi," lanjut Tsunade. Setelah memastikan kehadiran ketiga Sennin tersebut,

Naruto undur diri bersama Shikamaru yang tadi datang untuk menambah kertas permohonan misi. Tiga orang yang tertinggal di dalam ruang Hokage masih termenung akan kejadian tadi. Lalu Tsunade dengan alasan ingin menenangkan diri kemudian mengajak Jiraiya dan Orochimaru pergi ke kedai sake. Yang diminta pasrah saja. Menolak permintaan Tsunade saat ini sama saja dengan meminta bogem mentah darinya. Stelah meminta Shizune membereskan ruang kerjanya, Tsunade bersama Jiraiya dan Orochimaru berjalan menuju kedai sake.

"Ramuan barumu sudah selesai? Ne, Orochimaru?" Tanya Jiraiya berbasa-basi. "Yah, sudahlah" Jawab Orochimaru dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas, serta memakai lirik lagu dari Bondan Prakoso. Tsunade sweatdrop mendengarnya. _'Sejak kapan si-Oro yang rada-rada ini update soal lagu? Lagu kesukaan gue lagi'_. Tsunade menyikut Orochimaru. Orochimaru tidak merespon. Lagi dan lagi ia menyikut lengan _Si Oro Rada-rada_ ini, tapi tetap saja tidak direspon oleh si korban sikutan. Orochimaru hanya melenggang dengan tenang dan tanpa dosa (padahal dosanya buaanyak euy). Tsunade mengalah. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah rencana bagaimana caranya agar bisa dapat traktiran sake sepuasnya dari kedua orang ini, Tsunade tersenyum misterius. Mengundang tanda tanya kepada Jiraiya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Tsunade.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ayo masuk!," kata Tsunade saat mereka sampai di depan kedai. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru menurut saja pada majikan mereka ini. Tsunade menyeringai. Membayangkan keuntungn yang akan di dapatkannya.

.

.

TBC

FLAME diterima

Cheers

L-Ly Three Kazumi


End file.
